


Bleach Your Fluff

by ShadowsNLace



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsNLace/pseuds/ShadowsNLace
Summary: Here are the fluffy scenarios written for my blog on Tumblr. They're all based on requests. They're fun, they're sweet, and a lot of times they're funny. Come on in and enjoy!(This will always be on-going. I will add more as I write them.)Kudo and comments are welcome!Love & hugs! <3





	1. "Nurse Kenny"  (Kenpachi Zaraki)

**The Ask: So if its okay to request, I just got sick and the headaches are really killing me and I might have to cancel on seeing my best friend because I don't want to get them sick, so maybe if its cool I can request something happy? Your choice of nsfw or sfw I just need some fluffy happiness, so kenpachi cuddling an s/o who is just beginning to show symptoms of a cold?**

 

Kenpachi Zaraki was pacing. He kept drifting in and out of your field of view behind Retsu Unohana like a some kind of over-grown wind-up toy. The sway of his haori was starting to make you feel queasy.  _Ugh, please, merciful gods, I cannot barf on Captain Unohana!_

Thankfully, she stood up and Kenpachi stopped in his tracks. “She has the early stages of a viral infection.”

“Infection?” He didn’t like that word one bit. “She gonna be all right?”

Unohana gave him one of her calm smiles, “She will be perfectly fine as long as she follows my instructions. Lots of rest and fluids. Mild food. And she must take her medicine every 6 hours.” She gave you a flick of a glance, “All of it, until it is gone. Even if you feel better you must continue to take the medicine. If you don’t the infection could return.”

You made a face, fought back rolling your tongue to gag. The medicine she’d shoved in your mouth smelled hideous and tasted like death. 

“I’ll make sure she takes it all.” He tossed you a playful grin, “Even if I have to hold her down and make her.” 

You stuck your tongue out at him. Yeah, he’d relish a wrestling match and laugh the whole time he allowed you to gain some advantage only to take it away.

Unohana bid you both a good-day then left. Kenpachi wasted no time beginning his nursing detail. “You hungry?”

You shook your head then croaked, “Throat hurts.”

Kenny bellowed, “Ikkaku!”

The bald man popped up right outside your bedroom window so fast it startled you. “Captain?”

“Go get some hot chicken soup.”

“Yessir!” He was gone in a blur of shunpo.

“I’ll be back in a little bit. I’m going to make us a pot of tea.” Kenny said then headed for the kitchen. You had to admit, you could do with a cup of hot tea to soothe the ache in your throat. And, the thought of some chicken soup made your tummy rumble. You could almost smell it.

A little while later, Kenny returned with a tray. You noticed there were two cups on the tray along with the teapot. He made two cups of tea then settled next to you on the bed. You sat up to sip the tea. The first hot rush down your throat was bliss, “Oh, that feels good.” Your croak had turned into a throaty rasp.

Ikkaku returned to the window with a bag. Kenny took the soup. Ikkaku gave you a smile and wished you well before being told that Kenpachi would be here if needed for the next few days.  _Great, he’s going to sit on me like a mother-hen until I hatch._ You thought it was sweet. But, what in the world were you two going to do cooped up in the house together? You were a very active couple, usually you were both only home at the end of the day.

He moved the teapot and cups to the nightstand and put the soup container on the tray. He set the tray on your lap, handed you a spoon, then encouraged you to eat all of it. You managed a little over half.

Once the soup was cleared away, Kenny began peeling off his clothes. “Um, what are you doing?” Surely he didn’t think you were up for a romp. Well, you were thanks to the show of all that muscle, but you were way too weak to capitalize on it.

He left his underwear on then slipped under the covers with you. He pulled you against his chest. “You need rest, so we’re going to rest.” 

“But, I’m not tired.” 

You felt his arm reach for something. He’d grabbed the book you were currently reading off the nightstand on your side of the bed. “Well, then I guess I’ll have to read you a bedtime story.”

_Oh shit! Not that!_

You tried to grab the book – a steamy novel with more sex than plot. If he opened it you would die of embarrassment before Unohana’s nasty medicine could do the job. “Kenny! No!”

His long arm put it well out of your reach while the other arm turned into a firm restraint around your waist. One thumb flipped the book open to your bookmark. He was chuckling at your squirming attempts to block to the book. He began to read out loud, “His engorged manhood slid into her slick, welcoming heat.” He stopped. You went limp on his chest, face down so he couldn’t see your flaming cheeks. The rumble in his chest was laughter, “Damn, I didn’t know you liked these kind of books.”

“Just kill me now.” It sounded as pitiful as you felt.

He put the book down, gently lifted your face to his. “Hey,” his voice had lost all mirth, “it’s OK. Don’t be embarrassed.” He smiled at you, “Tell you what, as soon as you’re better, how about you read some of this book to me. And I’ll make sure to give you a live demonstration of everything it says.”

You grinned. Before you could say anything, a coughing fit wracked your body. You groaned. “My back hurts from coughing so damn much.” His hands instantly went to work on your sore muscles. You groaned again, but from pleasure. You settled yourself in his arms and sighed. 

Kenny kissed your forehead, “Get some rest. The sooner you get better the sooner my engorged manhood can enjoy your slick heat.”

You giggled, “I love you, you perv.”

He chuckled, “I love you too, princess.”


	2. "Smitten"  (Jushiro Ukitake)

**The Ask: Jushiro and female s/o sfw where she's been under jushiro squad and jushiro been in love with her of course shunsui tease him to confess to her**

 

 

You could feel them watching you. On the cliff above the Squad 13 training grounds, your captain, Jushiro Ukitake, and his best friend, Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, were sitting on the ground sipping their beverages and watching the training going on below. You, Rukia, Sentaro, and Kiyone, as the seated officers, were each training groups of unseated officers.

You could feel the eyes of the captains on you and for some reason you felt you were the topic of conversation. You weren’t wrong.

Shunsui watched you perform an attack run on a group of five squad members. “She’s very impressive.” He smiled at Jushiro, “And quite beautiful. I see why you’re smitten.”

“I’m not  _smitten_ ,” Jushiro’s protest wasn’t even half-hearted, “She is my 5th seat officer. I cannot pursue a relationship with her, it would be inappropriate.”

Shunsui yawned, leaned back to stretch out on his back, “Well, that’s easy enough to fix. The only problem is that you won’t get to see her as much during the day.” He grinned, wiggled his eyebrows as Jushiro cast a sidelong look at him, “But, you could definitely see her all night, all naked, all –”

Jushiro interrupted, “Yes, Shunsui, I get the picture.” He cast a more serious look back to where you were on the field. “I should talk to her first. I cannot take action without knowing if she would even be interested in me on a personal level.”

Shunsui snorted, “Trust me, handsome, she’s interested. I’ve seen how she looks at you when you’re not looking.” He nudged Jushiro’s leg with his foot, “I’ve seen how you look at her too. Smitten. Smitten. Smitten.”

 

Two hours later, you sat in Jushiro’s office. He sat across from you, poured you a cup of tea. You noticed a bit of nervousness in his movements. “Captain, is everything all right?” You were beginning to feel a flutter of nerves. Your captain was a man of strength and confidence, if he was nervous then the news must be bad.

“Yes, of course,” Jushiro’s reassuring voice soothed your nerves instantly. “I asked you here to talk to you about a transfer to Squad One.”

You choked on your tea, coughed. “Tr – transfer, sir? Why? Have I done something wrong?” You’d thanked your lucky stars the day your orders came to join Squad 13. You loved it here, loved your captain –  _really_  loved your captain.

“Not at all.” He took a sip of tea, seemed to need it. “I thought perhaps – if you were transferred to Squad One then –” his warm eyes held yours. Was that hope you saw? “Then we could see each other socially.”

“We already do that, sir.” Your formal speech didn’t seem to be sitting well with him. “We have dinner with the other officers all the time.”

Jushiro fidgeted. You couldn’t believe your eyes. He fidgeted!  _Wait….was he…_

“I meant just you and me, on a date.” He was trying to be still. “I can only pursue a personal relationship with you if you are not under my command.”

You were blinking. Your ears were ringing a bit. Jushiro Ukitake had just said he wanted to take you on a date and wanted a personal relationship with you. Your heart rate doubled.  _Breathe, your brain needs air! Say something!_

When you didn’t respond he got to his feet and covered his disappointment by taking the teapot to a table. “Although, I’m sure you’d prefer someone younger, your age.” Shook his snowy head, “Forget I said anything, I –” His statement clipped off – you’d walked up behind him and hugged him. You didn’t see how wide his eyes went, but you felt his hands cover your hands that were now on his chest.

“Yes, Jushiro. I want the transfer.” You squeezed gently.

He turned around, tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. The smile on his face reached his eyes and you wanted to melt on the spot. “I’ll let Shunsui know immediately.”


	3. "The Scarecrow Family" (Kokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special: Halloween (October 2018)

**The ask: Can I please request maybe a fluffy Kokuto scenario(or headcanons either one is fine) where it's the first time he and his s/o take their baby out trick or treating (in the au where he's finally out of hell of course, tbh I love how you write Kokuto and I'm so glad to see a bleach blog that'll write about movie characters too)**

“The Scarecrow Family” – Kokuto

“Look here at Mommie!” You called to your three-year-old daughter as Kokuto was putting the finishing touches on her scarecrow Halloween costume. You’d been taking pictures and videos through the whole process.

Kokuto chuckled, shook his head, “Honey, don’t you think you’ve taken enough pictures?”

“There’s no such thing as ‘enough pictures’!” You smiled at him, thinking again just how lucky you were. 

He dabbed the last bit of face paint on her little nose, “There, all done. We now have a scarecrow.” She instantly reached up and rubbed her nose, face paint smeared onto her hand then onto her cheek. You giggled, glad you’d caught the moment on video. Kokuto knelt again, cleaned the smears, dropped a kiss on her little hand then repaired the face paint. 

You gave your daughter a little autumn basket to hold, “Here you go, let’s keep those hands busy.” She sat down on the floor, began trying to pull the silk sunflowers and autumn leaves off the basket. “Good thing I super glued those suckers on there.”

Kokuto held his hands open to her, “Let’s go, Kiku.” She got up, leaning toward him. He lifted her, secured her on his arm against his chest. You snapped another series of pictures. He was dressed as a scarecrow too. You all were. You’d made the costumes to match – the scarecrow family. Sure, it was Halloween and everyone was going for creepy costumes, but you’d both decided to go with something more seasonal than scary.

You all headed out into the dusk to join your neighbors and their kids for trick or treating. Kiku was still busy with her basket, ignoring the costumes adults and children going door to door. You all made it as far as the sidewalk before she looked up and saw all the ghost, goblins, witches, and various other costumes. Her little eyes went round, her mouth opened, and a high-pitched squeal drew every eye on the lane. She was squirming – she wanted down.

Kokuto put Kiku down and she took off as fast as her little legs would carry her, headed for another little girl dressed as a spider. You and Kokuto both laughed. Kiku’s fondness for all things creepy-crawly had started a few months ago. Any time she played outside, she’d bring you every lizard, frog, bug, worm, and anything else that moved. You’d promptly tell her give them all to her Daddy who then had to tell her  _not_ to put those things in her mouth.  

From house to house, you all walked. Keeping an eye on Kiku and socializing with your neighbors, you couldn’t imagine a better first trick or treating experience with your family. 

Kiku lasted an hour, half of that running on pure adrenaline. She was looking at everything, giggling, and running up and down to doors with her spider friend. It was no surprise that she wore herself completely out. When she handed you her basket of goodies and raised her arms for Kokuto to pick her up, you both knew it was time to head home. By the time you’d gotten home, Kiku was asleep on her Daddy’s shoulder. You couldn’t resist another picture. 

Kokuto smiled at you as you opened the front door, “How about I get our girl washed up and into her bed then get you washed up and into our bed?”

You grinned, “Bath or shower?”

He leaned in and gave you a kiss on the lips, “Shower. I’ve got a few tricks and treats for you.”

You were about to have a  _very_  happy Halloween.

 

 


End file.
